Dark becomes light
by craftygymgirl
Summary: A young criminalist starts a new job and tries to hid an old injury and her past, but can it be done?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting bolt upright at the sound of an alarm clock, a young woman realized that she needed to begin getting ready for her new job at the Las Vegas crime lab. As she starts getting ready she begins to feel the pain in her lower back and remembers to take her pain meds before she left for work. Two hours later, she arrived at the lab and asked the receptionist where she could find a Gil Grissom. Just then he walked up behind and tapped her shoulder and she jumped, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you"

"It's ok"

"You must be Chelsea Monroe."

"Yes, sir"

"Ok, before you meet the rest of the team I'd like to speak with you in my office, follow me."

"Yes, sir" she then proceeded to follow Grissom to his office. Once inside his office she proceeded to listen as asked her some questions about her transfer reasons.

"Can you tell me why you transferred from New York?"

"Have you read my file yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"My reasoning would be obvious." He then proceeded to look at the file and then proceeded to ask his next question, "Are you still requiring pain killers?"

"I need them sometimes."

"How often do you need to take them?"

"Once or twice a week, better than the every day that it was a month ago."

"Ok, if it changes let me know."

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, let's go to meet the rest of the team." with that comment they proceeded to the break room.

**THE BREAK ROOM**

Greg, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Catherine were waiting in the break room wondering why their supervisor was late. Then they heard the door open and their supervisor walked in with someone following him. "Everyone this is our new transfer from New York, Chelsea Monroe."

The CSI's then proceeded to introduce themselves to her. Once introductions were made; Grissom had chosen to pair Chelsea with Nick on a robbery. She was dusting a display case for prints when suddenly she was pushed down as someone ran past her, hitting her lower back as she fell caused her a serious round of pain. She closed her eyes to get her breathing under control and when she opened her eyes the scene was once again calm but she didn't see Nick anywhere, so she rolled over and stood up and proceeded to look for Nick. She found him on the floor next to another display case unconscious with a small trail of blood down the side of his head. She called into control for an ambulance as she couldn't wake Nick up and she was hurting pretty badly herself. The next thing she knew Grissom and the rest of the team was there and she proceeded to move away from Nick so they could help him when Grissom came up to her and she started to tell him what happened even thought she wasn't really sure herself and as the paramedics came in one proceeded to access Nick and the other approached her and she tried telling them that she was fine but before she could finish saying that she was fine she passed out and fell to the floor. The paramedic proceeded to load both her and Nick onto gurneys and move them into the ambulance and take them to the hospital.

**IN THE AMBULANCE**

The paramedics were accessing Nick and Chelsea to see if they could wake either of them and as they began trying to wake them they found stab wounds on both their abdomens so they proceeded to place pressure dressings on the wounds as they did this Nick moaned and tried to pull away from the pain. "Hey, take it easy your safe." the paramedic immediately began explaining to Nick who calmed slightly.

"What happened?" 

"We don't really know"

"Where's Chelsea?"

"She's here you're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital, just relax ok" With that comment he drifted back into unconsciousness.

**HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM**

The team, excluding Greg and Warrick who had stayed at the scene were waiting on the doctor to come out and tell them what was going on with them. The paramedics had informed the CSI's of the discovery of the stab wounds on both CSI's leaving Grissom to wonder why he hadn't noticed either of them bleeding at the store. Just then the doctor came out from the treatment room he proceeded to take them back to his office. "How are they doing?" Catherine was the first to ask.

"They are both headed up to surgery to repair the injuries, Mr. Stokes regained consciousness in the ambulance just before they arrived here and Ms. Monroe woke in the trauma room only moments ago so I expect them both to recover fully. I assume you are going to want their clothing for your investigation."

"Yes, doctor" Grissom spoke up.

"I have other patients but the nurse can get their clothes"

Once the doctor had left Grissom turned to Sara and stated that she was to get the clothing and take it back to the lab and if Greg and Warrick were still at the scene she was to return and help them, he and Catherine would stay and wait for news on Chelsea and Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four hours later a nurse approached them and stated that Nick and Chelsea were out of surgery and they could sit with them while they waited for them to come to. Entering the room they noticed that while Nick was breathing on his own Chelsea was still intubated and Grissom questioned the nurse. "Why is she still on the ventilator?"

"She lost a bit more blood than Mr. Stokes did and since her blood pressure was so low for so long the doctor wants the tube to stay in until she wakes."

"Ok" before they could ask the nurse their next question they heard Nick moan as he came to and tried to shift in his bed. Catherine quickly moved to Nick's side, "Hey, it's ok just open your eyes. I know it hurts so please hold still." these words had a calming effect on Nick and he stopped trying to move and opened his eyes and asked Catherine where Chelsea was and why he hurt so bad, only remembering only his head hurt the last time he was awake.

"It appears the suspect returned to the scene and stabbed you and Chelsea."

"Where is she?" he asked trying to see around the room without moving

"She's right on the other side of this room she still asleep but she should be waking up soon."

Then Nick decided to risk turning his head to see if he could see her and what he saw scared him. "Catherine, why isn't she breathing on her own?"

"Relax, Nick the tube is still in as a precaution, she's okay"

"Is she really going to be alright?"

"Yes, Nick they told both of us that she's fine."

"Ok" he answered before wincing at the pain and the nurse came over and gave him something for the pain after which he fell back asleep. Half an hour later Grissom had yet to leave the room while Catherine had left to inform the team that Nick had woken up, he was lost in thought when Catherine reentered the room and sat down next to her supervisor and then she noticed Chelsea was starting to struggle with the breathing tube and she immediately stood and took Chelsea's hand "Chelsea, it's okay, you have a tube in your throat just relax and we can see about getting that out." slowly Chelsea relaxed a little and Grissom left to get her doctor, not noticing that Chelsea's struggles had awakened Nick.

"Hey, Grissom is she awake?" he asked as Grissom reentered the room.

"She's waking up, Nick just rest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chelsea's POV_

_'Why do I hurt so much and why do I have a tube down my throat.'_

_End of Chelsea's POV_

"Chelsea, if you can hear me I need you to open your eyes" Catherine gently asked her, and waited until her eyes half opened showing confusion and pain. The doctor was already preparing to remove the tube from her throat. Once he was ready he spoke to get her attention, "I need you to take a deep breath in and blow out as hard as you can, ok" she nodded slightly and the doctor proceeded to remove the tube lingering in her throat. The doctor placed an oxygen mask over her face until she settled down and they could talk, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, what happened?"

"You were stabbed in the abdomen and you have a mild concussion."

"Guess that explains why my stomach is killing me."

"We'll up your pain meds a little; the removal of the tube probably didn't help with your discomfort any."

"OK" then the nurse came over and gave her the injection and just like with Nick she fell asleep shortly afterward which disappointed Nick because he wanted to talk to her.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Chelsea was waking up as was Nick. Greg, Warrick and Sara were waiting for them to wake this time. Greg and Sara were sitting closer to Nick and Warrick was sitting near Chelsea. They were both coming around at the same time and they both tried to shift in bed as they were uncomfortable from lying in one position for so long, which was a bad idea as it caused them both a fair amount of pain.

"Hey, it's okay, just hold on well get you some help" Sara said as she left the get a nurse to help them reposition without hurting themselves. She returned only seconds later with two nurses who helped get Nick and Chelsea onto their sides and off their backs, which helped both of them very much. They closed their eyes almost the second they were off their backs making their co-workers think they fell back to sleep until they opened their eyes and looked at each other before looking at their co-workers.

"How are you both feeling?" Greg asked them.

"Sore and tired" was Chelsea's reply while Nick stated that he was tired. They figured this was normal because Chelsea had moved around more than Nick had since their initial waking. The team visited for a little longer before decided that they should probably go as Nick had already fallen asleep and Chelsea was almost back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Grissom and Catherine were heading to the hospital as they had been told that Chelsea and Nick were being discharged that morning. When they reached their co-workers room they discovered both were awake, dressed and talking to each other.

"Hey, you two ready to get out of here?"

"Absolutely" both said in unison

"Ok, then let's get you two into wheelchairs and get you out of here."

"Grissom, come on" protested Nick.

"Nick, with our injuries we probably shouldn't push ourselves too hard just trying to leave the hospital." Chelsea stated to Nick.

"Fine" he said slightly pouting as Grissom and Catherine left to get the wheelchairs.

Once Grissom was out of the room Nick noticed that Chelsea looked a little nervous about the wheelchair. "You don't want to get in a wheelchair either do you?"

"Just brings back bad memories"

Before Nick could ask what she meant Catherine and Grissom returned to the room "You two ready to go home?"

"Yup, let go" they both said in unison and sat reluctantly in the wheelchairs.

**IN THE CAR  
**

Catherine realized something, she didn't know if Chelsea had anyone to take care of her at home. "Chelsea, do you have anyone that can stay with you in case you need something?"

"No, it's just me."

"You really shouldn't be by yourself for a few days."

"You could stay with me" Nick offered

"You're injured as well Nick" Grissom pointed out.

"Yeah, but with Greg staying over to help me she won't be alone."

"Oh, ok"

"Can we stop by my place to get some of my personal things?" After stopping to get some clothes both Nick and Chelsea were back at Nick's place and Grissom and Catherine had headed back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

As the night pressed on Chelsea decided that she was going to call it a night, "Guys, I'm going to call it a night, ok?"

"Yeah, guest room is on the right." Nick told her.

"Thanks" She then proceeded to go to the room and change her shirt before realizing that changing into shorts would be impossible to do without bending she decided to leave her sweats on. She soon fell asleep.

_Chelsea's Dream_

_Chelsea and her partner, Alex were loading the evidence from the scene into their SUV, then they headed back to the lab so they could analyze the evidence. They were talking as Alex drove back towards the lab, when out of nowhere another SUV crossed the center lane and plowed into their car causing both Alex and Chelsea to momentarily lose consciousness. When she awoke, she noticed that Alex was still unconscious but guessed that he had called help because she heard dispatch announcing the accident. She then realized that her legs were pinned and she couldn't feel them she immediately began panicking, this panic went on until the paramedics and firefighters started the process of extricating them from the wrecked SUV. "Ma'am, can you hear me?"_

_"Hard ... to ... breathe" she gasped out._

_Turning to the firefighter, "You need to hurry; she may need to be intubated."_

_"Working on it"_

_"Can't ... feel ... my legs." She gasped and then passed out._

_"Get that roof off now, she's not breathing" the paramedic yelled while he began to bag her until he could get her out and intubated. Just then the roof was free and realizing that she was still pinned he lowered her seat back so he could intubate and not move her too much. As he finished intubating Chelsea he heard a soft moan from Alex, still focusing on bagging Chelsea, he radioed dispatch for more paramedics, "Sir, try not to move."_

_"Chelsea?"_

_"She's right here"_

_"Why isn't she talking?"_

_"She has been intubated"_

_"Why?" he asked slightly panicked._

_"From her breath sounds, I think she punctured a lung, Sir, Can you tell me what hurts?"_

_"My head and my ribs hurt."_

_"Ok" Noticing his legs were also pinned under the dashboard he raised his next question, "Sir, can you feel your legs?"_

_"Yes, but they don't seem to hurt"_

_"Ok, just relax we're working on getting you out."_

_END OF CHELSEA'S DREAM_

Then she heard someone calling her and name and shaking her shoulder, she went to jump up but something prevented her from jumping up. "Chelsea, its Greg just open your eyes."

After doing so she looked up at him, "Greg, what's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare and I woke you so you don't reopen your wound."

"Ok" she said laying back but not falling back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next few days Nick and Chelsea were feeling much better, they were sitting in his living room after convincing Greg they would be fine by themselves for a few hours. Remembering what Chelsea had said and Greg's statement about Chelsea's nightmare he decided to approach the subject, "Before we left the hospital, what did you mean by a wheelchair bringing back bad memories?" He watches her hesitate before speaking.

"I was a CSI in New York, we spent four hours processing a scene and we were on our way back to the lab with the evidence when someone tried to push our SUV off the bridge and into the water." At this she hesitates.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to"

"It's okay, we both blacked out briefly and when I came to I saw that my legs were trapped and I couldn't feel them, I panicked and passed out again. When I woke up I was in the hospital, I still couldn't feel my legs."

"Wow" was all Nick could say.

"That was said to be from the car's weight and when the swelling went down I should regain feeling; I was released after a week and was home for three days when I began to experience pain in my legs. Even though I felt pain, my legs were still very weak and that was the only reason I couldn't return to work. I was slipping into a severe depression; my boss realized it and fought for me to be able to return to work in the lab."

"You had to stay in the wheelchair didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Then how could you work in the lab?"

"My boss said that I could help talk my co-workers through their cases and do paperwork."

"Oh, did they let you?"  
"Yeah, it was boring but it helped."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Nick and Chelsea were cleared to work the previous day. Once they arrived at the lab, the receptionist told them that they were wanted in Grissom's office. So they went to their bosses' office, and he motioned them both inside at the same time.

**GRISSOM'S OFFICE**

Once they took their seats Grissom began asking the questions that he needed to know.

"How are you both feeling?" getting a response that they felt good.

"Now, you are both restricted to the lab for the first few days, ok?"

"Ok" Chelsea said with a little bit of a sad tone. Hearing this Grissom decided that he needed to a have a private conversation with her so he asked Nick to see if any of the techs needed help. After he left the room he asked her if anything was bothering her.

"It's just that I get injured on my first night out here, and staying at Nick's was good but because of a nightmare I basically revealed my past to Nick and Greg and I was just hoping to get back out there and prove that not every scene is going to end that way."

"I don't understand, how did you revel your past to Nick and Greg?"

"The first night, I had another nightmare about the accident, I was apparently talking in my sleep and thrashing around according to Greg and he heard enough to know what happened to me."

"Oh and how did Nick react?"

"I think he was just shocked at what I went through"

"Do they know about the second injury, your reason for the transfer?"

"No, thankfully Greg woke me before that memory surfaced."

"Do you want me to talk to both of them?" 

"I'm not sure, maybe the three of us could go out to dinner and I could talk to them?"

"If you think that's the way to handle that, if you think that any further action needs to be taken I want you to come to me."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence."

"Ok, see if the techs need help and when lunch time comes you, Nick and Greg can go to the diner across the street."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lunchtime that day

"Hey Nick, can you and Greg join me for lunch?"

"Sure, I'll find Greg and meet you in the lobby"

"Ok" The three of them meet and walked to the diner across the street from the lab and once they were seated Nick spoke, "Chelsea, not that there's anything wrong with lunch but why did you want both of us here?"

"Because of the nightmare I had at your place, which Greg woke me up from"

"You were mumbling, I didn't understand most of what you said" Greg spoke up.

"Still, Grissom and I talked and he suggested I speak with you. The nightmare was about the accident that I had been in as a CSI1. My partner and I responded to a robbery scene, processing that scene took four hours. On the way back to the lab an SUV tried to run us off the road and destroy the evidence. When the fire department arrived, I was conscious but upon realization that I couldn't feel my legs I passed out. When I woke up in the hospital I still couldn't feel my legs. It took three months before I could work again. It also delayed my promotion to CSI2.

"I would have panicked too" Nick admitted while Greg just nodded.

"That's not even the worst thing that happened to me. Greg woke me up that night before a second memory could surface, one more terrifying"

"Chelsea, you don't need to tell us if you don't want to"

"Yes, I do. I've been bottling this up for too long. Not even three weeks after I returned to field work, a case kept me at the lab for nearly three days. When I finally returned home, I didn't realize my apartment had been broken into or that they were still there. He was waiting in my living room. I felt a sudden sharp pain go through my lower back, I passed out from the pain."

"Wow, how did you survive?"

"My co-workers recognized that my not showing up for work was abnormal"

"How bad was the wound?"

"Actually wounds, he stabbed me twice. I was temporarily paralyzed."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure"

"Did they catch the suspect?" 

"Yup, he was killed when he decided to standoff with police"

"Who was it, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Just a family member of someone I helped put in jail"

"Families don't always like CSI's do they?"

"Not this family. His son got life without parole, the forensics convicted him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick wondered why Chelsea wasn't at work on time. He entered his bosses' office, "Grissom, have you seen Chelsea?"

"Come to think of it no. Do you want to go by her place and see if you can find her?"

"Sure, I'll let you know"

Chelsea's House

Nick saw her car so he didn't understand why she wasn't answering her door so he tested the handle and found it to be open. "Chelsea"

"Nick" was the weak reply from the living room.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?"

"My back, muscle spasm"

"I'm calling for help"

Emergency Room Waiting Area

Nick sat in waiting while they worked on Chelsea, "What's happening Nick?"

"She said she'd been having muscle spasms all night"

"Must have been the recent injury that brought this on" he said vaguely not wanting to reveal her past to Nick.

"Grissom I know she was stabbed in the back"

"How do you know?"

"She told Greg and I yesterday" Before Grissom could respond the doctor approached.

"Are you here for Chelsea Monroe?"

"Yes we are"

"What happened was a series of muscle spasms which have been controlled with a muscle relaxant"

"What caused this to happen?" Nick asked.

"Has she had any recent trauma?"

"She was stabbed in the side of the abdomen a month ago"

"Did she injure her back during this stabbing?"

"She was attacked in almost the same way so considering how I fell it's very possible."

"I'm going to keep her for a few hours and do an MRI to see if this is going to be an ongoing problem"

"This is the number that I can be reached at. Nick you will remain here"

"You may see her now. Just be aware the muscle relaxant had made her very drowsy"

Chelsea's room

Nick was a little shocked at how pale she was but just as the doctor said she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "It's okay to sleep Chelsea"

"Grissom won't be happy."

"I just talked to the doc; he said that this was most likely caused by out attack"

"That was a month ago." She said as she finally drifted off to sleep. The doctor then walked in with two orderlies to take her for the MRI.

"You may wait here, we will be back soon" He told Nick.

An hour later, the doctor was bringing a still sleeping Chelsea back into the room. "No sedative needed the muscle relaxant just knocked her out"

All of the sudden, Chelsea's eyes opened and she spoke, "MRI time doc?"

"Actually you just got back from the MRI"

"Wow that was some powerful stuff you gave me. So what did the MRI show?" 

"There is some inflammation around the old stab wounds. A week on an anti-inflammatory medication should solve the problem."

"Can I go back to work?"

"What does your job entail?"

"Collecting evidence from crime scenes"

"I would recommend lab or desk duty for the rest of the week. I can write you a note for work"

"Can I work tonight?"

"Because of the heavy dose of muscle relaxant we had to give you, you really need to rest for today"

"All right"

"I'll see to it that she rests"

"Thank you Nick"

In the car

"Grissom"

"It's Nick. The doctor has released her. She's to rest at home for today and stay in the lab for the rest of the week."

Drive her home and then meet Catherine at her scene"

"I'll be there in a half an hour"

"I'll tell her"

At the scene

"Hey Nick, how's she doing?"

"She fell asleep on the way home. I told her to call if she needed anything"

"All right"

Chelsea's house

Unfortunately she was currently having a reaction to her medication. She realized this and hit a few buttons, "911 what's your emergency?" there was no response so the operator traced the call and dispatched the cops and paramedics as she could hear extremely labored attempts to breath.

Nick had decided to check on Chelsea on the way back to the lab and was shocked to see the paramedics once again placing Chelsea inside the ambulance. This time however a tube snaked from her mouth and there was a medic forcing air into her lungs.

"What happened?"

"Extreme respiratory distress"

"Damn, what else can go wrong?"

"Is she on any medications?"

"Some type of anti-inflammatory"

"Get the meds and meet us at Desert Palms Hospital"

"All right"

By some miracle the doctor who prescribed the meds was the receiving doctor. Hearing her symptoms he realized that she must be allergic to the meds. After ordering some meds to control the reaction he saw that she was waking up, "Chelsea, do you remember what happened?" 

'No' she wrote out on paper she was handed.

"You had an allergic reaction to your meds. The breathing tube can be removed in a few hours." Remembering that she had a co worker waiting for some information he excused himself.

"How is she doctor?"

"She had a rare reaction to her meds which caused her airway to swell shut. The paramedics being able to get a tube into her before it completely closed off improved things greatly. I will keep her on the vent for a few hours until the meds take hold and she will need to stay here for a couple of days."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Nick was allowed to see her, he was told that she still had the tube in place and that it wouldn't be removed for a couple of hours. He entered quietly knowing she had probably been given something to help her sleep, but she was awake. "Hey Chelsea, how are you feeling?"

_'I hate this'_

"The ventilator?"

_'yup'_

"Well it's only for a couple more hours."

_'Not your throat'_

"What do you mean?"

_'kills your voice for a few days after removal unless you don't talk very much'_

"Didn't know that"

_'Yup'_

"Well, I have to get back to the lab."

_'_bye'

At the Lab

"What happened to her?" Greg asked.

"She was allergic to the medication her doctor prescribed."

"So how long will she be in the hospital?"

"A couple of days and she is already unhappy"

"Why other than the obvious?"

"Have you ever been on a ventilator?"

"No"

"Well, she has and it's apparently very uncomfortable."

"How long is she going to be on it?"

"Another two hours at least."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Next Day

"How are you feeling?"

_'I'll be better when they pull this tube out'_

"Your doctor should be in soon."

_'The nurse said the same thing' _she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll go see what's keeping them"

_'Thanks'_

A few minutes later, the doctor was in the room. "Ok on the count of three, I need you to exhale as hard as you can." the tube quickly came free.

"Thanks" she spoke horsely.

"Take it easy." Turning to Grissom he said, "Don't let her talk too much"

"Absolutely Doctor"

"Sorry Grissom"

"Please use that board when you answer this, Why are you sorry?"

'You're going to be short handed for a couple of days.'

"This is not your fault, all right?" she nodded in response. "Get some rest"

The Next Day

"Hey Chelsea, ready to get out of here?" Greg asked as he entered the room.

"You know it"

"How long until you can come back to work?"

"Tommorrow"

"That's great"

"Yup"

When Kayla returned to the lab the next day she was told to report to Grissom's office. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested and ready to go"

"You will be working in trace with Hodges today." Before entering trace she clipped her i-pod to her waist having already secured her headphones to the inside of her shirt to insure they wouldn't contaminate evidence. After Hodges told her what needed to be done she put her headphones in and went to work. Chelsea didn't realize how much time had gone by until Hodges tapped her on the shoulder "Ecklie wants to speak with you in Griissom's office."

"All right"

On the way to the office she was a little nervous, in only a month she was hospitalized three times. Before she could worry any further she had arrived. "You wanted to see me Grissom?"

"Both of us have something to talk to you about" Ecklie spoke sharply.

"What's wrong?"

"It would seem that the Miami crime lab needs you to appear at an appeal hearing."

"Which case?"

"Your stabbing"

"That bastard got an appeal"

"No, there's a hearing to see if there's enough for an appeal"

"When is the hearing?"

"In a week"

"When can I leave for Miami?"

"Tonight, if you want or you can wait a few days."

"I'll wait a few days"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Trial

"Ms. Monroe, what occurred in your apartment on the day in question?"

"As I entered my apartment I was attacked from behind with a knife."

"Did you see my client in your apartment?"

"As I said when I was attacked the subject was behind me"

"What occurred after the stabbing?"

"I woke up four days later in the hospital"

"What was your condition upon waking?"

"I had no feeling below the waist"

"You were paralyzed correct?"

"Yes"

"How long were you confined to the use of a wheelchair?"

"A little over six months"

"What did your co-workers tell you?"

"I was told that I was found in my living room with multiple stab wounds to my lower back"

"Then what were you told?"

"They asked what I remembered from that night."

"Did they make you aware of blood evidence recovered at the scene?"

"I was awake just long enough to give my statement, then fell back asleep; so no they didn't discuss the evidence."

"Did you know blood evidence was recovered?"

"No"

"Did you know who stabbed you?" 

"I found out when the confession was announced in the news."

"Didn't your co-workers visit with you?"

"I wasn't the best person to be around so they didn't come around much."

"Why was that?"

"The doctor's said that my chances of walking again were slim to none."

"Did they ever tell you why the paralysis occurred?"

"The neurologist said that the knife nicked my spinal cord."

"How long were you in the hospital?"

"For three weeks, before I could go home I had to be able to transfer myself from bed to my wheelchair."

After three hours of testimony the appeal was denied. Outside the courthouse her old boss approached her, "Chelsea, I'm sorry this happened?" 

"Yeah, me too"

"How are things going in Vegas?" 

"I got stabbed by a suspect, my back muscles went back into spasm, outside of that things are great."

"That's good to know"

"I need to get back there, so please tell everyone back at the lab, I'm okay"

"Absolutely"

Two days later, she was back at the lab, she informed Ecklie of the outcome of the hearing. At the end of the day, Nick stopped in the break room "Chelsea, you ready to head out?"

"Every time Nick"

"How did things go in Miami?"

"Great, the judge through the case out. My co-workers fallowed protocol"

"No grounds for appeal?"

"That's right. So what happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing exciting, just routine cases."


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Day

Chelsea was out in the field with the CSI team when she spotted movement at the edge of the scene in a wooded area and saw the glint of a gun. Noticing where the shooter's gun was pointed, she ran towards Greg who's back was to the woods so he was clueless. The felt the pain of something impacting her head but knew Greg was safe. Greg however hadn't heard the shot so he was somewhat surprised to be tackled by his co-worker. "Chelsea, what ..." he stopped when he saw that she was just laying there and there was an obvious wound on her forehead. He radioed for the paramedics when he saw the uniforms take a gun from a man they'd pulled fom the woods. It was then that he realized she'd seen the shooter and had saved him. When they arrived at the ER, Greg was ushered to the waiting room. An hour later, a doctor entered the waiting room. "Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Mr. Sanders, she's stablized and should be fine"

"Should be?"

"We won't know anything more until she wakes"

"She's still unconcious?" 

"Yes, but it's not uncommon"

"You're sure?"

"She was grazed across the forehead by a bullet. It's not at all uncommon for patients to remain unconcious for a period of time."

"Thank You Doctor. When can I see her?"

"Once she's settled I'll bring you back"

"Greg, how's she doing?" Cathrine asked as the rest of the team entered the room.

"Doctor said the bullet only grazed her head but they won't know anything until she wakes"

"Can we see her?"

"They'll let us know"

"Greg, she's going to be all right"

"He wasn't aiming at her Nick!"

"Calm down Greg"

"It should be me laying in there right now"

"You may see her now" a nurse spoke from the enterance to the waiting room.

"Greg, let's go see her now"


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later

The doctors were growing concerned because Chelsea had yet to open her eyes and Greg was reluctant to leave her side. "Greg, go home and get some rest"

"Nick, she was shot protecting me I'm not leaving"

"Greg the hospital will call if she starts to wake up"

"All right"

However as Greg stood up Chelsea's eyes began to open, "Chelsea, can you hear me?"

"Hey, quiet down" she wispered.

"Sorry, Do you remember what happened?"

"No, and I can't think right now my head is pounding."

"You were shot. The bullet grazed your forehead"

"That explains the headache"

"You've been unconcious for two days"

"Can I get something for this headache?"

"I'll ask the doctor"

"Take Greg home. He looks terrible and this wasn't his fault"

"Tell him that"

"I will tommorrow if I feel better"

"All right"

Two Days Later

"Ready to go home"

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Good, the doctor said you could go home today"

"Thanks Greg. You know this wasn't your fault right?"

"How do you figure?"

"I pushed you out of the way"

"Still it should have been me"

"I saw the guy Greg. He would have killed you if I hadn't pushed you out of the way"

"You really don't blame me?"

"I don't blame you. It was my choice to do what I did"

"If you say so"

"I do say so"

"Let's just get you home"

Two days Later

Chelsea was processing evidence with Nick and Sara when they noticed that Chelsea has stopped talking was her eyes were closed. "Ya okay Chelsea?"

"Just a headache"

"Take a break, we'll cover for ya"

"Thank You"

Break Room

"Chelsea are you okay?" Grissom asked when she entering and laid her head down on the table.

"Just a headache, I'll be okay"

"Did they give you any medication to help with the headaches?"

"Yeah, but they make me fall asleep"

"There's a couch in my office"

"I guess I'll take them now"

Grissom left his office after closing the blinds and the door and placing a do-not disturb sign on the door. He went to the lay out room where Nick and Sara were still sorting out the evidence. "Chelsea's asleep in my office."

"That's good she needed it"

"How has she been doing today?"

"She was doing fine until the headache started as least as far as I could tell." Sara spoke up

"All right"

At the end of the shift, Grissom quietly opened the door to his office in case Chelsea was still asleep. She was just starting to wake up. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, I think I can get back to work"

"No need shift's over. Go home and take some more time off. I think you came back to work too soon anyway."

"Thanks Grissom"

"And get someone to drive you home"

"Who's still here?"

"Just myself and Greg"

"Um ..."

"What's wrong?" 

"It's just that I think Greg still blames himself for what happened."

"I'll give you a ride home"

"Thanks"

In the car

"I'm putting you on medical leave for a week"

"All right"

"I'll see you then" he said as he pulled up to her home and made sure she was safely inside before continuing home himself.

A week later

Chelsea was finally headache free and back to work. "Feeling Better Chelsea?" Nick asked her in the locker room.

"Yes I am. I think Grissom was right, I came back too soon."


End file.
